


Betting On Gyu

by Thekataomoisyndrome



Series: Cupids [1]
Category: Infinite (Band), Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekataomoisyndrome/pseuds/Thekataomoisyndrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I see you, I see others and I want to see you more.”<br/>― Pushpa Rana, Just the Way I Feel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**In Between Bookshelves**

 

      The girl in between bookshelves 104 and 105 is watching him again, shamelessly staring at him for a half hour now. He doesn't recognize her from one of his classes if she was he'd probably recall her, prominent dimples and all.

 

  
      It would be too assumptious(?) of him to say that he has a rather pretty stalker. Stalker is still questionable at this stage. He's only seen her by those bookshelves (sometimes in between Bach and Mozart's music collections, especially on days he's doing hid research for his classical music thesis paper) for a few days, albeit constantly this week, that still doesn't account much for stalking. The library is a common place for students, more now that the end of term exams is close. She might just be looking through books, weirdly from a few bookshelves away. He had that quite (il)logical excuse ever since he might have caught her staring and she didn't even blink. There was a ghost of a smile before she turned away grabbing a very thick book. It was weird but it wasn't enough to cause him alarm.

  
  
      Today, the library is as busy. Kim Sung Gyu braves looking through the bookshelves (this time in between Beethoven and Chopin) only to see the now familiar pair of eyes.

 

      He smiles.

 

     A quiet squeal and a barrage of falling books break the silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Stalk**

_**“** **You know if you** **’** **re going to stalk someone** _

_**You should be less obvious,** _

_**For starters, try not to stand in the middle of the field** _

_**Gawking at your prey...** _

_**\--Kristin Walker, A Match Made in High School Heaven** _

__

          "You are definitely obvious..."

 

 

          "I am not. If I was he would've called on it by now... Or looked away or I don't know, stopped going to that part of the library all together...”

**Profile:**

**Name: Lee Soo Jung**

**Age: 20**

*** currently studying Biochemistry at W University**

*** hobbies include reading, singing and stalking a senior student**

**that goes by the name KIM SUNGGYU**

**“** Or called a restraining order...”

 

 

          Lee Soo Jung scoffs. She has been feeling quite accomplished as of late. Her plan seems to be working, well working in a way that she hasn't been arrested or given a restraining order. Of course there were those times when their eyes meet and she stands frozen and is unable to function. But other than that, she thinks she's safe.

 

 

          She wants to desperately be friends with him. Nearly three months and she hasn't had the courage to say 'hi' or even muster a wave.

 

 

          Her best friend doubts that she'll have the courage to do so in the near future regardless of her vehement protest and her excuse for lack of opportunity.

 

 

          "Soo Jung-ah, you're the perfect definition of obvious. Even the densest would figure out you were stalking..."

 

 

          "Ya! I told you, I.DO.NOT.STALK." dramatically emphasizing every word with her foot. "And besides, I'm too dignified to be a stalker...”

 

**Profile:**

**Name: Nam Woo Hyun**

**Age: 21**

*** currently studying Music Composition at W University**

*** hobbies include lounging around doing nothing, soccer if he feels like it, being lazy, writing songs because he has to, charm the university’s female population— _he does this particular hobby all the time_**

 

         

          Nam Woo Hyun has the audacity to roll his eyes at her. He isn't to be trusted. What does he know? He's a totally different level from the object of her fascination. Woo Hyun is the type to charm anyone without even trying. He's part of the soccer team and is quite popular with the student body especially with the females. The only reason Woo Hyun still hangs out with her is because she's familiar.

 

 

          And he's useless in his current state, wanting to lounge around and play soccer and stick to those he already knows, instead of hanging out to meet new people. Which Soo Jung really really needs him to do right now, because they're at the library a few shelves away from 'him and his perfection'.

 

 

          She could use his best friend's charm. She sighs heavily, glaring at the guy in front of her who is looking at her with amusement.

 

 

          Murder is still illegal, she reminds herself.

 

 

          Lee Soo Jung laments her averageness. She pretty much has zero social skills and is awkward around new people and can only open up if they're really childhood-level close friends. She doesn't mind being a wall flower because too much attention can cause someone trouble. But she wouldn't mind a senior someone's attention.

 

 

          Kim Sung Gyu is the epitome of perfection. He sings. He dances. He plays the piano and is the main vocalist of the hottest band in the campus. He’s also good at studying. Everybody in the campus knows him and is most probably smitten with him.

 

          That’s where Soo Jung’s dilemma starts. If everyone in the whole school likes who she likes, what are the chances of ever getting even a single date with him? She’s most likely on the lower end of an imaginary list.

 

          And yeah, one more (most important) thing, KIM SUNG GYU DOESN’T KNOW HER. /insert cheesy teen movie soundtrack/

 

          On the other hand, the dude who can’t be moved is friends with Mr. Perfect. Too bad he doesn’t want anything to do with getting them introduced, which sucks for her because that would be easier (and less dangerous) than stalking. Yes she admits to it but only to herself. She’s seen Woo Hyun smug face a hundred times; she doesn’t like seeing it.

 

          She has decided to take matters into her own hands; she will introduce herself to Kim Sung Gyu no matter what.

 

          Well after her knees (and her teeth consecutively) stop shaking when he’s in front of her.

 

          “I’m going to get snacks, do you want to come?”

 

          She shakes her head. Kim Sung Gyu would be heading this way any moment now.

 

          “Suit yourself then...” he looks at her and shakes his head. “Your fan girl obsession needs to stop...”

 

          Her turn to make a face, one day she’d be able to make Woo Hyun eat his words and also maybe half of his unwanted presence.

 

          “Woo Hyun-ssi, I was looking for you...”

 

          Voice. Familiar.

 

**Profile:**

**Name: Kim Sung Gyu**

**Age: 23**

*** currently studying Music Education & Performance at W University**

*** hobbies include listening to music, singing and sleeping**

 

          Lee Soo Jung did what all respected fan girls would do, faint. She’d most likely have a concussion (or a broken skull) when (and if) she wakes up.

 

**~0~**

          Kim Sung Gyu is (for a lack of better word or expression) is dumbfounded. Did that girl just faint? In front of him? And why is Nam Woo Hyun looking so calm?

 

          “She... ermmm... There’s a girl a who—“

 

          “Don’t mind her, she does that all the time...”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Desperate Times**

 

         She’s being shoved awake, the shoving is fine but the being waken up isn’t.

 

 

          “Five more minutes, Mom…” she mumbles, burrowing further down into her blanket which weirdly smells like antiseptic. When did her mother change fabric conditioners, she wonders.

 

 

          The shoving continues with more force this time. She feels the urge to retaliate but decided against it. Sleep is still more important, never mind the shoving.

 

 

          “Excuse me...” she hears a sweet voice. That doesn’t sound anywhere near her mother’s loud nagging voice.

 

 

          More shoving ensues. She’d associate the voice to a heavenly being if not for the constant shoving. That word has been present in this narration a couple of times more than is necessary (more than one person can endure in a span of five minutes), she decided it needs to stop.

 

 

          Sitting up and scrubbing her entire face with both hands, making it obvious to whoever it was that’s trying to wake her up that she’s more than annoyed.

 

         

          “An-nyeong~~~~” the girl in front of her makes a big waving motion using her hand. Lee Soo Jung doesn’t recognize her. She realizes that she’s at the university’s infirmary.

 

 

         “Who are you?”

 

 

         “Music Department’s Jung.Ye.In imnida! I work part-time at the nurse’s office. You’ve been sleeping for almost two hours now and we only allow an hour per student regardless of his or her illness and you really don’t—“

 

 

         Lee Soo Jung tuned out whatever the student assistant was saying. There’s just too much blinking and hand gesturing going on, it’s like watching an infomercial. She tried to recall the incident that led her to the nurse’s office and decided it’s not worth remembering.

 

 

         She wants to hit her head with something hard, if this was a movie she’d probably have amnesia and she won’t have to live with the embarrassment.

 

         

 

         “... you’re over-staying.”

 

 

         There was a final shove and the next thing she knew, she was being pushed out of the Health room. She reminds herself to be cautious of tall, cute looking freshmen.

 

 

        Walking down the hall, she’s forced to recollect the fainting incident; it’s not a normal occurrence. It only happens when someone named Kim Sung Gyu is in the vicinity. She thinks she has a special ability to look extra stupid in front of perfection. A cure is desperately needed.

 

 

         Remembering her last class started a few minutes ago, she made a sprint towards the west wing of the Music Building. Sneaking into class is still possible. She’d most likely get the front row seat because as much as everybody seems to like this class, the professor has a habit of showering saliva on unsuspecting victims of the front row.

 

         Though this happens frequently and there’s no way of avoiding it, she was always lucky enough to get an 8th row seat. But that’s less likely to happen now. She stills herself, spit showers or not, this lecture comprises a big chunk of her grade this semester, she needed to get attendance.

 

**~0~**

 

         There’s a cluster students, mostly female, crowding the Introduction to Musicality room. Tapping a random girl who’s unsuccessfully trying to squeeze her way in, inquiring about the commotion.

 

 

         “Kim Sung Gyu-sunbaenim is TA-ing today...” the random girl heaved an irritated sigh. “It’s annoying... They’re not even signed up for this class. They’re only here to ogle.” directing her glare at Soo Jung.

 

 

         “Ya! Why are you glaring at me? I legit take this class... You’ve been a project partner once... Though I don’t remember exactly what your name is...” Was it Im Yoo-something... or is she Kim Mi—

 

 

         “I don’t know you... This is the first time I’m attending Professor Im’s class...”

 

 

         Oh.

 

 

         The girl (who isn’t Im Yoo or Kim Mi something) walked away from the crowd. That leaves Lee Soo Jung in the middle of rabid girls vying for the attention of perfection. Well, perfection or not she’s not careless enough to sacrifice her grades because of a crush.

 

 

         “Aish, this is really bad... I was anticipating today’s lecture with Professor Im. What’s so good about that Kim Sung Gyu person anyway? “

 

 

         There was a chorus of gasps and someone from the multitude can be heard hyperventilating.

 

         

         “You did not just...” said another girl. That sole person is looking at her as if she’s grown another head.

 

 

           If you’ve ever watched a zombie movie where the lead is running away from a swarm of zombies and she just happened to be stupid enough to land in a room chock full of said swarm, you would probably have the slightest idea (only slight because there could only be one stupid person in this story and this author believes the readers wouldn’t be happy to be called one) how things are after Lee Soo Jung made that statement.

 

 

          She’s waiting for every girl in the vicinity to foam at the mouth and just randomly say ‘brains’.

 

 

          The foaming at the mouth was a possibility and there’d be in all probability a much more sanitary way to seek revenge to someone who has blasphemed perfection.

 

 

          Formal speech aside, if Lee Soo Jung dies now there wouldn’t be much of a story. So we’ll just conjure a knight in shining armour to do a rescue.

 

 

          “Is there something wrong? The lecture was supposed to have begun a few minutes ago...”

 

 

          The swarm of zombies reverted back to being rabid fan girls (not that there isn’t much of a difference) at the sound of Kim Sung Gyu’s voice. It’s a relief to Soo Jung that she’s not the only one who is rendered brainless (heh!) in the current TA’s presence.

 

 

          A chorus of ‘I was here earlier, before her and her and her...’ can be heard as the students filed in towards the classroom fighting their way still to get a front row seat.

 

 

         “Someone should tell them this isn’t a movie screening and if it was front row seats clearly hurts the eye...”

 

         

         “A very nice observation Miss—“

 

 

          “Brains...”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Club Presidency**

          Clubs are important she was told by the guidance counsellors at her high school, it shows how well you are on things other than the academics or in her case, this gives her extra credits. Lee Soo Jung has signed up for several clubs too late. Desperate, she decided to form a club of her own. It’s hard, harder than what everybody thinks.

 

          The purpose of having a club is for her to be able to interact with others who have the same interest and so far the only other person besides her is a computer genius named Lee Seok Min and a friend she’s blacked mailed to join, not that Yoo Ji Ah (not to be mistaken for Korean History major Yoo Ji Ae) was always present (they had five meetings and she’s only been present in one of them) in the still nameless, purposeless club meetings.

 

          “I have just finished setting up our website. We could begin getting requests now... If you’re interested to go ahead and start...” Seok Min announces, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

 

          Lee Soo Jung is busy writing about amoeba synthesis when the only other person in the room made his announcement. She’s sure she isn’t getting what he’s on about. “Huh?”

 

          “The matchmaking site... We were just discussing about it at last week’s meeting? I figured a website would be useful. Ji Ah did say she’ll be in charge of advertising it, I don’t doubt she can do that since she’s fairly popular with the student body.”

 

          “What?”

 

          “You said you’re pretty much an ace in meddling with other people’s business and have pretty much set up half of your class during high school thus the matchmaking club...”

 

          “I wasn’t... I didn’t...”

 

          “I have the minutes from last meeting... Would you want to read it?”

 

          She nods. Her head is still trying to wrap around the idea of a matchmaking club... Whose bizarre idea was it to come up with such a lame club theme?

 

          “Here... all signed up by you, Club President...”

 

          She accepts the paper and began reading:

 

> **Start Minutes**
> 
> **Start Time: 1500, Tuesday**
> 
> **SJ: We need a purpose.**
> 
> **JA: (filing her nails) Can we just... hang out here. Do nothing; pretend we are doing something important like what you guys do in your Biochemistry Department...**
> 
> **SJ: (glares)**
> 
> **SM: We can help each other in assignments, reports and stuff...**
> 
> **JA: No thanks, I have admirers to do that for me...**
> 
> **SJ: Tell me why I invited you to join the club again?**
> 
> **JA: Because you’re desperate and no one else wants to join...**
> 
> **SJ: Remember, I still hold incriminating evidence from your past...**
> 
> **JA: I do not—**
> 
> **SJ: Of course you do... Anyway since I’m the sole person here who wants this club to prosper...**
> 
> **SM: I want the club to prosper!**
> 
> **SJ: Thanks for that sentiment. But this really is going nowhere so I’ll make the suggestion. What talents do I have?**
> 
> **Pause.**
> 
> **SJ: (gnawing on her fingernails)**
> 
> **SJ: Ah! We should just do that silly matchmaking thing. I’m good at that you know, meddling with other people’s business and I have pretty much set up half of my class during high school... So there, we’d be a matchmaking club.**
> 
> **Duly signed by Lee Soo Jung**
> 
> **President & Founder**
> 
> **The Baby Soul Matchmaking Club**
> 
> **End minutes**
> 
> **End Time: 1600, Tuesday**

 

          Lee Soo Jung wanted to knock her head with a pan.

 

          So the Baby Soul Matchmaking Club was born. And now that they have their own website, the madness begins.

         

**~0~**

 

          Five days into the conceptualization of the club, they have acquired two more members. How it is possible, they don’t dare make sense of it.

 

  * New members
  * Website 



**x**      Request

 

          The members have weirdly fallen into a routine. Most of the time they talk about mundane things or do whatever it is that they have to do for their majors. They do check the website once in a while but since no one appears to be interested in what they offer, the club has become a place where the members can study in peace without the usual library competition.

 

          Though as of the moment the club president is nowhere to be found.

 

          “Does anyone know where Lee Soo Jung is?” Seok Min, the only person in the club that is concerned about their president.

 

          Almost everyone shrugged. Yoo Ji Ah on the other hand has a playful smile on her face.

 

          “Ji Ah?”

 

          “Oh she’s somewhere, doing another hobby. This one she’s particularly dedicated. Her sole purpose in life...”

 

          There was a tense silence in the air. It’s not very comforting to hear that the one who established the club has another ‘sole purpose’.

 

          “Guys... We have lives outside of this club, right?”

 

          Blank stares on blank pages.

 

          “I guess not...” Yoo Ji Ah waves a perfectly manicured hand, dismissing the subject all together.

 

          “Anyway, I’ve made enhancements to the website. I think the reason why we’re not getting requests is that our visitors don’t know where to start. We have hits... they’ve been steadily increasing. So I decided to make a request form. One they need to drop on our mailbox. Anonymously if they wish to...”

 

          “Bravo! We’d be able to do something on club meetings aside from count dust motes and here I was thinking that the reason why we never get hits is because nobody is interested...”

 

          “Did you just... I think she just blasphemed the club, Seok Min-ssi...” The other newcomer sounds thoroughly offended not even looking at Yoo Ji Ah. “And I thought you were nice...”

          “Oh no... That’s my paternal twin, Yoo Ji Ae... Not that she’s overly nice. I’m just more evil...”

 

          A glaring match ensues. Lee Seok Min and the other nameless newcomer look at both uncomfortably.

 

Just then, the door of the club room suddenly slid open and the head of their club president popped up. “What did I miss?”

 

          “Everything... Take it away Seok Min...”

 

          “Well you see... we now have a request form...”

 

          “And apparently, a request has just come in...” One of the new club members (the nameless one not the one on the glaring contest), Hyun Seung Hee, who’s staying silent all throughout the earlier conversation, announced. Her voice giddy.

 

          “Finally...” Yoo Ji Ah exclaims, leaving the club room.

 

          “Hey!” All of the remaining club members chorused.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Square Peg, Round Hole**

 

**BSMC REQUEST FORM**

**Name** : Kim Ming Gyu

 **Reason for request** : My friend is an idiot

 **For whom** : Sophomore Park Myeong Eun

 **Requesting on behalf of** : Idiot Jeon Won Woo

 

**~0~**

          “Okay, shall we start?”

 

          Jeon Won Woo has no idea why he was way laid to a secluded room on the 6th floor of the Humanities Building. He’s about to head towards soccer practise when a small girl decided to drag him away.

         

          “Hi... I’m Lee Soo Jung. I run the Baby Soul Matchmaking Club.”

 

          “Hello... Why am I here?” Won Woo doesn’t hide the fact that he’s both confused and annoyed.

 

          “I come in peace... sometimes. But seriously, someone sent a matchmaking request on your behalf...”

 

          “I’m not aware...”

 

          “Of course, you’re not aware. I apologize for that, though I still need to go through with this.”

 

          Jeon Won Woo sighs, might as well get this over with. The matchmaker pulls out a manila envelope.  A photo was placed on the table. He’s going to kill whoever it is that sent this request.

 

          “From your reaction, I guess you know her...”

 

          The tone of her voice is making Won Woo feel like this is an interrogation and not a matchmaking.

 

          “I know her too; she’s a precious friend of mine. Don’t make me regret doing this...”

 

          He gulps.

 

          “Okay, now we have that out of the way. I have a questionnaire I want you to fill up, honestly. As honestly as you can...”

 

          And he thinks he’s starting to break into a cold sweat.

 

  1. **How long have you known her:**



         6 years maybe more. If you count the time that we’re on the same class but never talk to each other.

 

  1. **What do you like about her:**



         I don’t know...She sings? I mean I like her voice. She is part of the music club. – **_what?! - YJA_**

 

  1. **Why do you think your friend decided to send a match make request for you:**



          ~~I don’t know~~ \--- _t **his guy doesn’t know anything – YJA**_

 

          “Ji Ah! You’re not supposed to scribble on the reports...” Seok Min gripes, re-printing four new copies of the questionnaire for the meeting.

 

          “The guy is stupid... If I were this Park Myeong Eun I’ll forget about him...”

 

          “You’re not so let’s all be professional about it. We need the papers clean until Soo Jung arrives, then we deliberate.”

 

**~0~**

 

          She’s sneaking around doing and threatening people. This club is absolutely building up her people skills. She’s now in front of the Music Club where Myeong Eun is currently at. Who needs boring club activities, when she can stalk and be hostile instead?

 

          “Brains?”

 

          Voice. Familiar.

 

          “Hey...”

 

          Under normal circumstances, Lee Soo Jung would’ve fainted as she usually does in the presence of one Kim Sung Gyu. However, this time she decided to just wing it. Chance!

 

          “Hi!” Standing face to face with somebody you’ve admired (stalked) for a long time really makes someone weak in the knees. Fainting is not an option she’s already resolved to that. But maybe swaying is understandable?

 

          “Are you okay?” The concern on the others voice is music to Lee Soo Jung’s ears. Not that she wanted to look particularly damsel in distress-y.

 

          “Ah yeah...Ermmm... Dizzy spell, nothing serious, sunbae-nim...”

 

          “Are you planning to sign up, brains?”

 

          “Ummm that, I’m actually Lee Soo Jung...” _The Lee Soo Jung, stalker by day, matchmaker by night._ “Not...”

 

          “Brains?” How does one resist a smiling Kim Sung Gyu? “I’m just teasing. I know you’re name. It’s in Professor Im’s list. Attendance...”

 

          “Oh...”

 

          “So are you here to sign up? Coz... We don’t have... The rosters are already filled.” His face is full of regret; it’s a miracle that she doesn’t actually swoon. Not that swooning is synonymous to regret. “Maybe next semester I could try and request for more slots...”

 

          Lee Soo Jung is frozen. She just stares. This was the only time she’s able to stare without books and a floor to ceiling bookshelf obstructing the way.

 

          Kim Sung Gyu raises an eyebrow, adorably. She wants to squish him and go ‘achuchu’ and make cooing noises. Okay, that’s way out of character.

 

          “I’m looking for Park Myeong Eun...” she blurts out.

 

          “Are you a friend of Jin’s”

 

          Jin? Who’s Jin?

 

          “Myeong Eun, that’s a nickname everybody in music club calls her. Kind of like a stage name.” He answers like he’s reading her mind. “I can’t read minds... It’s written all over your face.”

 

          “Oh.”

 

          “So...”

 

          In her nervousness she says “I’m a matchmaker!”

 

          Kim Sung Gyu gives her another one of those raising his eyebrows in inquiry plus smiling combo.

 

          “I mean... I’m a friend first, matchmaker second... Though I’m not here as a friend but a matchmaker... on a matchmaking mission...” Lee Soo Jung smiles awkwardly berating herself for being a total idiot.

 

          “Okay then Ms. Matchmaker, I believe she’s inside. You can come in...”

 

          Lee Soo Jung feels like she just won the lottery.

 

**~0~**

 

          Matchmaking is painstaking job. Whoever does this voluntarily must either be stupid or desperate. Unfortunately she’s both. She steps inside the club room ready to be the bearer of disappointment.

 

          “I’ve got bad news guys...”

 

          All three members looked up from whatever it is they’re pretending to be busy about. “Ji Ah’s not here again?”

 

          “Is that the bad news? Coz we kinda know she isn’t here since we got here before you did...” the still nameless (will have a name for her eventually) new member points out.

 

          _Someone kick her for being insolent_ , Lee Soo Jung mumbles.

 

          There’s a silent ‘ouch’ followed by an angry hiss.

 

          She smiles self satisfactorily then she remembers she’s bringing bad news. “Park Myeong Eun doesn’t seem to want to cooperate...” _Although the encounter with Kim “Perfection” Sun Gyu wouldn’t be called bad, she got to talk to him for 5 minutes that’s the longest that she was able to be conscious in his presence. And he seems to be amused by her, she’s just assuming this but come on, he smiled at her three times, albeit it was because she was making a fool of herself, but still three times! That’s THREE TIMES that he smiled at her._

           “Noona, why are you smiling like that?”

 

         


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorting Out Priorities**

 

          A day in the life of a member of the matchmaking club consists of waiting, constant bickering and the occasional deliberation for matchmaking, most of the time the requests are easy; some they wouldn’t need to deliberate.

 

          Lee Seok Min found out that while some people send them request because they don’t have courage to say things that they wanted to say, there are some who doesn’t really take the matchmaking quite seriously.

 

          They have received requests about getting a date with so and so just because he or she thinks they’re hot. Which is easier to just ignore although most of the time those who made the request are the more insistent ones.

 

          He needs to tinker with the system again so that they can avoid these petty requests, put more filters perhaps. Trick questions, maybe.

 

          “Hey Seok Min, you’re here... Early... Again...” Lee Hye Rin, the nameless new recruit from before, barges in and ruining his self-ramblings. She takes her seat by the table near the window, arranging the messy papers on her desk.

 

          “I’m debugging the system. There are so many useless requests coming in...” Lee Seok Min scans the requests list again, marking the ones he thinks are fairly useless.

 

          Lee Hye Rin opens her laptop and logged on to the admin access of their website, scanning through the new messages. “Yeah, I saw that...” One of them catches her eye. “There’s one request to date with the club president because they think she’s cool for setting all of this up...”

 

          “Again? It’s the same person, right? If I found out this person who’s been sending a request for our president, I will hunt him down.”

 

          “Seok Min, before you actually maim your own computer, have a look at this. The same person has sent the same request to us... It’s the 4th time this week. This person thinks he’s so privileged. It’s annoying...”

 

          He stands right next to Hye Rin looking at the request on her laptop. “He’s that person who’s requesting for us to find someone who owns a specific manhwa...”

 

          “A manga... It’s a Japanese comic.”

 

          “Whatever, it’s the same thing...”

 

          She lets out an exasperated sigh. “No it’s not...”

 

          “I’m not arguing about this with you...”

 

          “Fine...”

 

          “It’s an official request; it has more depth than wanting to date our president just because she’s cute. I mean, come on she’s more than cute. She’s dedicated and studious and very very nice.”

 

          “I’m sorry to interrupt your gushing, Lee Seok Min. But if we’re seriously thinking of pursuing this ambiguous request, I think we need to have this printed out. And there’s another one... It’s anonymous though... asking to be acquainted with Lee Soo Jung, from the Biochemistry Department. Isn’t that—” 

 

          “That’s...”

 

          The door to the club room opens, bringing in their club president and Yoo Ji Ah; most likely arguing about something that has nothing to do with the club.

 

          “I told you it would be better if we have them see this concert instead of that awful candle lit date Seok Min came up with. They’re friends; it would be really awkward if you set them up like that... Best to have them go somewhere they would be able to act like themselves. Confessions should not be forced and it would be obvious it’s a set up since you’ve spoken to both of them about it. I think next time it would be best if we keep the matchmaking a secret so that it would look more naturally done.”

 

          “Thank you for the vote of confidence, Ji Ah...” said Seok Min, sourly. “And when exactly have you been an expert in match-making?”

 

          “You should definitely go out sometimes... mingle with real people. It would give you a really good insight on them.” Yoo Ji Ah smiles her winning smile, one Lee Seok Min hates seeing being directed on him.

 

          “Very funny...” He walks towards the printer to get their requests. “So I guess I’ll have to cancel that restaurant reservation.”

 

          “Sorry, Seok Min. Maybe we can use that reservation for another request...” Lee Soo Jung suggested, taking the request papers from Seok Min.

 

          “Good idea, there is one right there...” Lee Hye Rin signals Seok Min to have the printed papers laid on the table ready for the meeting.

 

          “Where’s Seung Hee?” the club president asks as they sit around the meeting table.

 

          “I’ve asked her to get some supplies. She’d probably be here any second...”

 

          “Thanks Seok Min... Oh and would you be able to come with me to the concert Won Woo and Myeong Eun would be attending?”

 

          “Soo Jung-nim, it would be an honour...”

 

          The rest of the club members roll their eyes at the fan boy.

 

          “I’m back with the supplies. I’ve decided to get coffee too.”

 

          “Ah, have I told you that I love you Hyun Seung Hee. I haven’t had my coffee fix since Introduction to Architecture class...”

 

          “Let’s start before Ji Ah squeezes the life out of Seung Hee. The print outs lists two new requests from our website. We don’t have specifics for the first one only that the requester is looking for someone who owns a specific manga.” Lee Hye Rin itinerates. “I’m thinking the sender probably sent it accidentally, since we don’t do lost and found here... but seeing that he’s constantly made a request four times in a row, Seok Min and I thought we’d bring it up on the club meeting.”

 

          “No, it’s... legit. I’ve gotten the request directly. We’ll have to find the person he’s requesting first; then we can do our job.” Lee Soo Jung explains, marking the request as pending. “Have the entire request pulled up, Seung Hee. We’ll have to get details from the one who sent the request, have an interview scheduled for him.”

 

          “Will do, president.” Seung Hee jots down the instructions and sent a scheduled interview to the requester. “Done, just waiting for a confirmation.”

 

          “Now that we have that out of the way, what’s the next request?”

 

          “The second request is for—“ Lee Hye Rin continues.

 

          “Biochemistry Major, Lee Soo Jung...” Yoo Ji Ah reads, unable to contain her laughter.

 

          “That’s me...”

 

          “It’s definitely you...” Ji Ah and the rest of the club members except Lee Seok Min are doubling over in laughter.

[<< Previous](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1045598/5/betting-on-gyu-infinitesunggyu-soulgyu-babygyu-lovelyzbabysoul)


	7. Chapter 7

**Obsession**

 

          At a food joint near the stadium where the concert they’re about to watch with their first clients is being held, Lee Soo Jung once again ponders at the oddity of her situation. She is more than baffled, who would send a request for her. It’s a prank, she’s sure of it. She’s seriously deciding to just delete the file from their database and consider it as a fluke of the system. How to do it though without offending the creator of their database and a possible ‘real’ client.

 

          “The concert doesn’t start until 5pm... Do you want to get something to eat first?”

 

          “I’m good, Seok Min. I already ate earlier. If you want to order, it’s fine.”

 

          “You’re distracted...Why?”

 

          “I’m not distracted, a bit pre-occupied maybe. The club’s starting to get busy. I appreciate your concern though... Now get yourself food, we have a 3 hour concert to attend.”

 

          “I’m getting you something to nibble on regardless of what you say...”

 

          “Get me a large fries then...”

 

          “Yes sir!”

 

          A couple enters the food joint laughing, oddly wearing something that some might consider a couple shirt.

 

          “Seok Min, wait... On second thought, we might just have to get a bite at the food hall inside the stadium instead...”

 

          Soo Jung felt the need to explain seeing the bewildered look on her companion’s face. She gestures towards the couple who’s now sitting comfortably at a private area of the restaurant.

 

          “Oh.” Understanding dawns on Lee Seok Min’s face, discretely returning to his seat. “I really shouldn’t be saying this but it seems like they really are going to enjoy this concert more than my candle-lit date idea.”

 

          “We’re all new at this. We make bad judgements, except I guess for Ji Ah who clearly has dated a lot.”

 

          Seok Min shrugged, still observing the couple on the other table.

 

          She can’t help but smile, their job is done here. There’s only so much shoving they can do. If they do too much, they’ll ruin this perfect picture that she’s looking at right now.

 

**_A few hours later..._ **

 

        The crowd is slowly dispersing, the concert has ended a few minutes ago and everybody is buzzing with the after-concert high. Park Myeong Eun is feeling a bit light-headed too. This is the first time she’s attended this foreign artist’s concert and the long wait was definitely worth it.

 

        What’s much better is that she gets to see the concert with a very special person; she admits that this wouldn’t be possible without Soo Jung’s club. Maybe being set up isn’t too bad after all.

 

        “You look dazed... You’re impressed! She’s that good, huh?” She teased her companion.

 

         Won Woo remembers Myeong Eun singing this song for her audition to become part of the music club. She practised hard for it, dragging him to vacant classrooms just to have him listen and criticize her. And sometimes when they’re unable to meet, she’d have him call her to listen over the phone while she practises.

 

        “I can’t believe someone actually rendered you speechless...”

 

       “Nah! I was thinking, I’ve heard better...”

 

        Myeong Eun frowns, who can be better than her idol? Curiosity is killing her, so she asked, “Who?”

 

        “You.” Won Woo states without looking at her.

 

         Dumbfounded is an understatement. Won Woo thinks she’s a better singer? This time she’s the one rendered speechless.

 

         “Stop looking at me like that, it’s true. I’ve heard you plenty of times. I should know...” He scoffs at her still shocked face. “C’mon let’s eat, I’m hungry...”

 

**~0~**

          Monday is weirdly anti-climactic.

 

          Lee Hye Rin is bored out of her senses, she’s sorted out through their mailbox and the only thing she sees worth listing as a legit request is that one Seok Min wishes to have deleted. There’s nothing else she can do, homework seems to be of no interest and none of her club members is around to torture.

 

          Sometimes she thinks that the only reason she joined the club is because she has too much spare time. Other than her literature and reading club she has little else to do, the latter club is a serious one, this feels more like a hobby than anything else.

 

          She prefers hanging out here more than anywhere.

 

          But now sleep looks like it would be a better past time, her next class doesn’t start in three hours. Better rest than die of boredom.

         

          She’s already found a comfortable sleeping position when someone rang the bell. She can’t remember an interview being scheduled today and if there was, it was never this early. She reluctantly stood up to open the door, hoping it isn’t one of those self-obsessed girls demanding for non-existent privileges.

 

          They’ve been hanging outside the door for days on end when they found out they’ve made a successful match, not that it was such an effort to set up the WonEun couple. 

 

          “You rang?” she mutters as she slides the door open.

 

          “Is Lee Soo Jung there?” a guy dressed in all black is standing in front of their club door. She can’t see the entirety of his face because of his snapback.

 

          “No, but if you wish to leave a message I can take it for you...” She answers politely.

 

          “I’m good... I’ll come back when she’s there.”

 

          “Then you shouldn’t have knocked...”

 

          “What?”

 

          “Knocking means you have a purpose, leaving it at that makes your effort to come here and knock, completely useless...”

 

          “So?” the guy leans on the door casually, taunting her to make sense of whatever train of thought she has.

 

          “Refer to my first statement. If you really are resolute to not leave a message then we shouldn’t bother talking, bye...”

 

          He stops her from closing the club door, Lee Hye Rin hisses, so much for the much needed sleep. “You’re part of the club?”

 

          “No, I’m the cleaning lady...” she mutters. “Of course I’m part of the club... Why?”

 

          “I have an interview with Lee Soo Jung scheduled at 11:30am...”

 

          She checks their schedule calendar to see if he’s telling the truth. “Oh, you’re manga guy... You can come back later since it’s still two hours away...”

 

          “I’ll wait inside, my history class doesn’t start until 1:00pm...” The guy enters the club room without hesitation. Lee Hye Rin glares at the nerve. Should she just leave him alone here? She could find somewhere else to sleep. The library is looking like a very tempting option right now.

 

          He sits by the main table, pulling out his laptop as he settled.

 

          She doesn’t have a choice but to sit with him. Conversations are not really her forte so there was an awkward silence.

 

          Half an hour later, her eyes close of their own accord. She doesn’t care about the stranger with her in the room, she needs the sleep.

 

          “How did you know it was a manga?” their guest asked all of a sudden.

 

          Shaken from sleepiness, Lee Hye Rin tries to make out what he’s referring to.

 

          “You said ‘manga’... Your club calendar says ‘manhwa’...” the guy points out.

 

          “It’s Death Note...”

 

          He raises an eyebrow; she doesn’t want to go into detail. People always think her weird when the topic of Japanese comics comes up.

 

          “It’s a Japanese comic, so it’s only right to call it a manga... my club members ignores the difference.”

 

          The guy takes off his cap and smiles; Lee Hye Rin hasn’t seen anything so creepy.

 

          “I’m Kim Myeong Soo...”

 

          “I know, your file says it...”

         

          He continues to smile at her, she might need a rescue.

 

          “Oh, Kim Myeong Soo-ssi, you’re early! Should we start the interview now?”

 

          Lee Hye Rin sighs in relief. Saved by the club president.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Stages of Matchmaking**

 

         

          Lee Soo Jung runs towards the library, this time not because she’s trying to catch a certain someone. She’s been monitoring matchmaking requests for the past weeks and her projects have been piling up.

 

          She thinks she’s enjoying this matchmaking gig too much. At first she was sceptic about the purpose of the club but now that she’s seen people, mostly requestors, be satisfied with the results of their matchmaking, she feels content and maybe a bit of pride at what they have accomplished to do. Some requestors even discovered what and who they really like through the club.

 

          It’s a satisfying feeling, but it won’t support her in the future.

 

_/Though she’s thinking of continuing the club after she graduates, that’s if the same people would be willing to help her with it/_

 

          The library isn’t as busy as usual, other students have probably found some other place to hang out or maybe she’s the only one who’s behind deadlines. She chooses a table near the back, closer to the windows, aware that no one she knows or who knows her would disturb her while studying.

 

           The newly found fame of being ‘the founder’ of the famous matchmaking club is occasionally tiring. She can’t always have someone interrupt her study periods just so she could remind them that they have a website they could go to if they have a request.

 

          She stretches her limbs, preparing for a couple of hours of studying and research.

 

**~0~**

 

          A few hours later, she’s done with most of her research projects. She looks around the library; students are starting to pile in. The other tables beside her are full; she’d probably have someone asking to share her table any minute now.

 

          “Yo, Soo Jung-nim...”

 

          She’s not expecting this person to be it. “Yo? Really, Lee Seok Min. Yo?”

 

          The other person smiles bashfully, like Kim Sung Gyu, his eyes forms into crescents as he smiles. She can’t help but smile back. “I was trying to be cool. Didn’t work, did it?”

 

          Lee Soo Jung shakes her head; she doesn’t think Lee Seok Min could be described as cool. “Don’t try to be... You’re way better than cool...”

 

          “Soo Jung-nim...”

 

          “Sit... Aren’t you here to share tables?”

 

          “Ah yes... That and have a discussion about the Matchmaking Structure...”

 

          “The Matchmaking what?” Someone hit her, for a club president she’s always clueless.

 

          “The request > interview > deliberation > action > observation > conclusion process? Anyway, I’m here to talk about the fourth one to be exact...” He sits down in front of her, extracting his laptop and a few requests forms from his bag.

 

          So much for a club free afternoon, Soo Jung thinks it can’t be helped. The more popular the club is the more requests they’ll be receiving. It’s a good thing they’ve already figured out how to sort the good requests from the bad ones. It’s also a plus that they have Yoo Ji Ah in the club since they have someone who can tell the requestors the bad news when their requests are turned down.

 

          “Here...” Seok Min shares his laptop screen to Soo Jung to see where he’s pointing.

 

          It’s the request from the Man Hwa guy. She’s held an interview with him a couple of days ago. The guy seems to be normal having listed an assortment of hobbies ranging from the weird (only eating ramyeon for a month, wearing nothing else but black coloured clothes and bringing raw chicken anywhere) to the mundane (photography and collecting mangas).

 

          The hard thing about this matchmaking is that they still don’t have an idea who the girl is. They’ve tried checking the comic book shops around the campus with no luck. There are a few girls on the list; unfortunately, none of them has left borrowed books at the library.

 

          Their last options are the university library and the comic book club.

 

          As Soo Jung looks through the file, trying to decipher what actually is wrong with it. Lee Seok Min just watches her. He has a tendency to do that when they’re together, it’s a little bit unnerving.

 

          “What is it, Seok Min?”

 

          “Huh?”

 

          “You’re staring again...”

 

          “Oh... That... Well...”

 

          “Spill... Patience is not a virtue I have right now...”

 

          “Well... Soo Jung-nim.” He takes a deep breath. “Well...”

 

          “Yes?”

 

          The pause dragged to being an entire full minute of silence, Soo Jung decided to just continue perusing the request file for anything that needs to be discussed. If there is then they need to talk about it in the next club meeting, although she thinks everything is well organized. Seung Hee volunteered to check the anime club since she has a friend who’s part of the club while Hye Rin volunteered to look through the university library’s database. And Lee Ji Ah’s back to giving out bad news be it online or in person.

 

          She thinks they’ve got everything pretty much covered. So what else is there to discuss with the fourth part of the process?

 

          “Ermmm well... I think I like you, Soo Jung-nim. But this is just a theory of course. I mean people tend to develop feelings towards each other if they’re in constant with each other in close proximity...”

 

          “Huh?” Fish out of water.

 

          “I mean, you probably feel the same...”

 

          “Eh?” She’s definitely a fish out of water.

 

          “Okay, maybe not. Moving on...”

 

          “Wait... What?” Did Lee Seok Min just...

 

          “Don’t worry about me Lee Soo Jung-nim. I’ll live.” He takes the laptop from Soo Jung and started typing on it. “Anyhow, I think this Kim Myeong Soo guy could be a potential stalker. And I don’t think we should go on with matchmaking someone to a would-be stalker.”

 

          She’s unable to drop the previous subject, since it’s the first time a person actually confessed to her. Though this particular confession doesn’t feel like it.

 

          Lee Seok Min is set to ignore her and avoid the topic. He’s currently busy rummaging through his bag again, pulling the manhwa that was given to her by their client and placing it in front of her.

 

          “However, if you girls are really intent to pursue this request, this manhwa is a clue so I decided to bring it here; if it was a personal manhwa it would probably have a name on it.”

 

          She feels guilty because it seems like she didn’t acknowledge what Lee Seok Min said but it’s hard to get back to that topic if the person is keen to ignore you.

 

          “There you are!” Lee Hye Rin sits right next to Seok Min, fixing her bag on the seat next to hers. Her arrival dispenses the unmentioned tension. “I was hoping I’d see you guys before I start pestering the student librarian. I didn’t know what manga volume it was...”

 

          “Here...” Seok Min slides the manhwa towards Hye Rin.

 

          The other girl frowns upon seeing the manhwa in front of her.

 

          “Why do you have this? It’s mine. I’ve been looking all over for it.”

 

          Shocked is an understatement.

 

 

**~0~**

 

         

          They all decided to leave the library after the shock sets in. Lee Seok Min was able to dodge the questionable issue of him possessing a manhwa that one of their club members has been missing for ages. And the student librarian was tortured for naught. Lee Soo Jeong thinks, she and Lee Seok Min have an understanding to not divulge the details to Lee Hye Rin about the potential of her being match made to a serial ramyeon enthusiast or else it would become messy.

 

          The thing is how would they be able to keep something like that? Seung Hee would definitely cooperate, Ji Ah is questionable. She should’ve shut down this request from the get go then she wouldn’t have to deal with this unrelenting headache.

 

          “Hey Matchmaker!” someone familiar calls her.

 

          Lee Soo Jung can’t help the smile that’s forming on her face; it’s been a while since she spoke with the object of her affection. The few times she’s able t stalk him, he was pretty much buried in books.

 

          She waits for him to match her stride. He does so in three steps. She doesn’t remember him being that tall to have such big strides. She checks his legs for good measure.

 

          “Yes, Soo Jung?”

 

          “Legs... I mean... Hi, sunbae, how have you been?”

 

          “Finally free from deadlines... You? Are you still busy with matchmaking?”

 

          “Yeah and school stuff too.”

 

          They walk towards the University gates, she thinks it’s good timing to ask him out. She’ll have her first date with awesomeness today. She has decided; it’s now or never.

 

          “How’s the matchmaking business?”

 

          “Thriving...” She gloats. “We’ve been consistent in receiving requests. Speaking of, I thought you said you’d challenge me. The request line would be free after this last one since we haven’t chosen yet...”

 

          “I already did...”

 

          “Huh?”

 

          “Sent a request.” He smirks.

 

          Any thought of future dates just flew out of the window. She didn’t know it could be possible to be more shocked today.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Mysterious Request**

 

 

There’s something ominous about today’s meeting, Lee Hye Rin thinks. The air seems to be really thick with tension. She’s sure it’s not caused by Hyun Seung Hee’s absence. The latter is a freshman Biology student so everyone understands how much pressure she’s going through especially now that final term is fast approaching.

 

She doesn’t think the gloomy atmosphere has something to do with the president or Lee Seok Min. It must be because Yoo Ji Ah has caused trouble, _again_.

 

The last time she told one of their requestor’s that their request has been turned down, chaos ensued.  It’s not her fault, Ji Ah insists. The person just doesn’t want to believe that their request is nonsense and that it’s stupid to think that their current obsession is secretly in love with her. All of those are lies, Ji Ah added. The guy apparently is a part of Yoo Ji Ah’s fan club so the ‘secretly in love’ thing is far-fetched.

 

But right now there is calm. It’s just odd that there’s peace and quiet with all of them around sitting on the same table.

 

“So, about that manga owner that we’re in search of, no one in the University library has ever borrowed that volume... ever. Can you believe that? It’s a good thing Seok Min found mine, not that anyone would take interest in actually stealing that comic.” She sighs; it’s hard to find someone who understands her. “On a side note though, Kim Moon Cheol, he’s the student librarian by the way, feels really insulted that I have to consult the card catalogue instead of asking him directly about the last volume of the manga that we’re looking for.”

 

There’s dead air. So she continued pretending someone is actually interested in her report.

 

“No need to worry though, the anger is temporary. Turns out he just wanted to start a conversation, we talked a lot about things, mostly manga things and his huge Star Wars collection, which is a bit freaky because, you know, grown man with a massive toy collection. I mean he’s pretty good looking and his hair is like... really pretty and you know.” The awkward silence continues, but she wants to fill it in and she’s too giddy to even care about the blank eye stares.

 

“Well he eventually asked me out several minutes after the conversation.” It’s hard for her to keep her voice neutral; she’s kinda sort of infatuated with this senior student ever since she watched him busk in Hongdae with his friends this one time. “Soooo... I won’t be able to come with you guys this weekend for that ‘observation’ thing for the Ji Ae x Choi Seung Cheol couple because—“

 

“No!” the president and Lee Seok Min choruses.

 

She looks at Yoo Ji Ah for support.

 

“You can go on that date; my sister is a huge bore. Your date would be more interesting. I’d go if I have a choice.”

 

“We need all the help we can get, you know...” Seok Min reminded her.

 

“Leave her alone, Seok Min. She finally has a life with someone who she actually likes and could possibly like her in return.” Yoo Ji Ah countered. “I was about ready to just set her up with manhwa guy—“

 

“It’s a manga...” Lee Hye Rin interjects.

 

“...if and when desperate times come.” Ji Ah continues, ignoring the interjection.

 

A glaring contest ensues right after. There’s something really important going on that she’s not aware of.

 

“I’m on the manga guy, don’t worry, Seung Hee and I are still on the lookout for that girl. It looks like we’re not going anywhere but we will eventually...”

 

“You don’t really need to do a ‘looking out’, we’ve found her...” Ji Ah smiles at her. And she’s scared of it. When Ji Ah smiles bad things happen to good people.

 

“You did?”

 

“Ji Ah—“

 

“What?!” Yoo Ji Ah challenged, glaring at Seok Min like there’s no tomorrow.

 

Lee Soo Jung holds THE gavel. It’s a necessary tool to keep the peace. “Did a new request come in?”

 

          “Huh?” the club members chorused.

 

          “Did we get a new request today, yesterday, any day in between last week and this week?” Lee Soo Jung itinerates.

 

          “Is this a request for a particular person?” Apparently, Ji Ah isn’t scared of the gavel.

 

          “No, of course not!” the club president objected, suspiciously looking extremely red for someone who’s not referring to somebody in particular.

 

          “Aside from the anonymous person who’s requesting for you... We haven’t received anything fairly significant.” Ji Ah can’t seem to stop herself from being the know-it-all.

 

          Lee Soo Jeong schools her facial expression to not show how insulted she is to hear that from a friend. She’d most likely make a protest if she’s not too pre-occupied with being worried at who Kim Sung Gyu requested for.

 

          “I think we do have a new one.” Lee Seok Min actually decided to check the website to see if there’s anything new. “A request for... senior Yoon Bo Ra.”

 

          “Yoon Bo Ra??? That super popular senior who everybody likes sooooo much? Gahhh she’s like my role model. I’d follow her footsteps if I wasn’t as popular as I am now for just being me. Who did it come from?” Ji Ah peeks into Seok Min’s computer, trying to see who sent the request.

 

          “Personal space, please... Ji Ah”

 

          “Not the issue as of the moment, who is it?”

 

          “Kim Sung Gyu.” Lee Soo Jung reads out without feelings.

 

**~0~**

         

          Yoo Ji Ah can be inconsiderate if she wants to but she’s been friends with Lee Soo Jung since they were in Junior High School and she knows an emergency when she sees one. Right now the best thing to do is find out if the source of the request is legit and if it’s worth perusing. Nevermind that she’s doing things behind the club members backs.

 

          Why are the people that you need to find unfindable (she doesn’t care if that word isn’t part of the dictionary) when you need them. He usually just hangs out at the university lawn listening to music no one cares about. She’s looked through all possible lawns people are allowed to step on, she’s not used to being the one looking for someone.

 

          Rounding the literature building’s gardens, she sees a familiar shoed feet.

 

          “Nam Woo Hyun!”

 

          Object of perusal rolls his eyes at her; she’d have a whole page of protest sent to him later on. There is something of importance that is in need of discussion.

 

          “We need to talk...”

 

          “Did you break a fingernail? Coz seriously that’s about the only time that you talked to me. Not counting the time you need to have me tell off one of your admirers...”

 

          “Hostility isn’t you. Also, we have a situation...”

 

          “We do?”

 

          “This is about Lee Soo Jung and the matchmaking club...”

 

          “I don’t see why that concerns me...”

 

          “My sentence included the name ‘Lee Soo Jung’... it should concern you...”

 

          Nam Woo Hyun supposes that anything and everything that has to do with Lee Soo Jung would always concern him even how hard he tries to avoid it. He has supported her obsession with Kim Sung Gyu, her weird stalking and the matchmaking club, almost about everything else would be pretty easy to feign non-interest.

 

          And he feels pathetic about it.

 

          “We need to bring her spirit back up...”

 

          He hasn’t gotten in touch with Soo Jung for a couple of weeks now, seeing as how busy she is with both her club and her finals. Nam Woo Hyun decided that she needed her alone time.

 

          Yoo Ji Ah makes herself comfortable next to him. “You’re not allowed to sit with me...” Woo Hyun pointed out; the last time someone saw them interacting, the rumour mill started churning.

 

          “I don’t care. It’s _my_ reputation that is on the line here. But anyway, Kim Sung Gyu sent us a request...”

 

          “He did?”

 

          “Unfortunately he didn’t ask for our Soo Jung... I admire Yoon Bo Ra but not as much as I love our Joongie...”

 

          “I don’t think we can do anything about that...”

 

          “Hey, I know you like her and all, but as her friend first and foremost that reaction is not entirely being supportive.”

 

          “I do not—“

 

          “You do and you know it. You’re just in denial though everybody knows it except for the actual object of your affection...”

 

          “Fine, so we find out that he likes Yoon Bo Ra... what can we do about that?”

 

          “I think this is all a hoax. I don’t think any of this is legit. I’ve seen that seonbae and Soo Jeong together in the library, actually talking. The guy is as smitten with her as you are, maybe not with the same intensity. Kim Sung Gyu doesn’t brood; he’s mostly all smiles around her.”

 

          “Thank you for reminding me how uncharming I am...”

 

          “You’re not without charm; though that’s a discussion we could talk about in the future. The important thing right now is Soo Jung. She’s acting too robotic, pretending it doesn’t matter to her. It’s like interacting with a brainless doll.”

 

          Nam Woo Hyun never imagined he’d be in a position where he would need to match make someone he’s been secretly pining on since he admitted that he’s been secretly pining on someone.

 

          “Hurray for the second male lead syndrome.” Yoo Ji Ah pipes in before sprinting towards her popular group of friends.


End file.
